


Crobby Oneshots

by JustHereForLaughs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHereForLaughs/pseuds/JustHereForLaughs
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots about Crobby.  You can leave prompts in the coments.
Relationships: Crowley/Bobby Singer
Kudos: 14





	1. Tea Time

Bobby looked up from his book as Crowley walked in. “Hey, what’s up,” he said. 

Crowley shrugged. “Nothing much,” he replied, handing Bobby a small mug. 

Bobby took the mug and looked at it. He was expecting coffee but instead a steamy, yellow green liquid filled the cup. He looked up at Crowley who seemed proud of himself. “What’s this?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s tea,” Crowley said, “Camomile tea.” Crowley took a sip of his, still watching Bobby.

Bobby was still confused, “Why tea?”

“I was trying to be romantic,” Crowley said. 

Bobby raised an eyebrow, “Well you did a damn bad job of it! Tea is disgusting.”

“Alright,” Crowley said, shrugging. He snapped his fingers and both of their mugs were replaced by tumblers. The tea was replaced with scotch.

Bobby smiled. “Now that’s more like it,” he said. He paused before muttering, “Romance is so much goddamn work,” and chugging his whole glass.


	2. Rain

Crowley watched the storm rage outside Bobby’s house. He was glad he didn’t have to be out in that. He felt a tap on his shoulder and glanced back. 

Bobby was standing there, holding out a beer. “Want one?” he asked. 

“Sure,” Crowley replied. He took the bottle and opened it. 

Bobby sat down heavily on the couch. He had too much time on his hands. Sam and Dean hadn’t been in touch and Jody hadn’t found anything she needed his help with. Crowley joined him at the other end of the couch. “Why aren’t you with Sam and Dean?” Bobby asked. Most of the time, Crowley helped the boys with the hunts. 

“They kicked me out. I screwed up a vamp nest raid and a few got away,” Crowley shrugged, “It’s their loss.”

“I don’t think it’s a loss if you can’t even manage vampires,” Bobby replied. “Want to watch TV?”

“Sure. Do you have Netflix?”

“Yeah,” Bobby said as a bolt of lightning lit up the room. The thunder rolled in quickly after the flash. 

“We should watch a horror movie. That would match the weather nicely,” Crowley suggested. 

Bobby clicked through Netflix for a while before he found a good horror movie. 

It was about halfway through that Bobby became aware that he and Crowley had somehow shifted so they were right next to each other. He wondered if it was weird but a quick glance at Crowley told him the demon thought nothing of it. He almost felt like he should put his arm around Crowley’s shoulder. He didn’t. Why would he? He turned his focus back to the screen. 

A short while later, Bobby felt Crowley put his arm around Bobby. Now, Bobby definitely felt awkward. He turned to face Crowley. He was going to push the arm off and ask what was going on but he hesitated when he saw Crowley’s expression. 

Crowley had a slight smile as he looked at Bobby, waiting for him to say something. 

Bobby tilted his head and looked at him oddly. Then, quickly, Bobby pulled Crowley’s face closer and kissed him. When Bobby looked back at Crowley, he was surprised to see the demon was smiling. “I don’t really...That-”

Crowley cut him off with another kiss. Crowley was pleased when Bobby kissed back. Crowley leaned back until they were laying on the couch. Bobby opened his mouth and Crowley let his tongue slid in. Neither of them thought about the movie anymore. It played absently in the background. They both noticed the silence though when it stopped. 

Crowley didn’t care but Bobby quickly pulled away. He realized what he was doing. “This is a horrible idea,” he said. He shook his head to try to clear it. He wanted to leave, send Crowley away. But it was storming outside, sending Crowley out in this weather would be cruel. He stood up and turned away from Crowley. He could feel Crowley watching him. He could imagine the smirk that lay on his face. His mind wandered as he thought about Crowley’s face, his eyes, his lips. Finally he gave up. “Balls!” he cursed. He turned around and lept back onto the couch. He kissed Crowley again. 

Crowley watched as Bobby tried to get away. He knew Bobby wouldn’t be able to. He simply waited for Bobby to come back. Who knows how long they laid on that couch, kissing each other. At some point, Crowley realized the storm had stopped. “I should go now,” he muttered through Bobby’s lips. 

Bobby reluctantly sat up. Crowley stood. He walked over to the door and opened it.

Bobby stared after him. “This doesn’t mean anything, right?” he asked. 

Crowley winked. “No, of course not,” he said before walking out the door and closing it behind him.


End file.
